A vehicle typically include a storage space that is located behind a rear seat of the vehicle. For instance, a sedan vehicle may include a trunk, and a sports utility vehicle (SUV) may include a cargo compartment. Oftentimes, the storage space is utilized to store object(s) of occupant(s) (e.g., a driver, a passenger) of the vehicle. In some instances, a public services vehicle (e.g., a police vehicle, a fire department vehicle, an emergency medical services vehicle, etc.) include special equipment installed in the storage space to facilitate the secure storage of special devices for the public servant (e.g., a police officer, a firefighter, a paramedic, an emergency medical technician, etc.).